Try to be Brave
by Kyuu Haru
Summary: 'Harusnya aku memang bersikap berani di hadapannya...'  WARN: Shonen-Ai, AU, Len27, seme!Len, OOC, DLDR!


Try to be Brave

Warn: Shonen-ai, Xover KHR! & Vocaloid, shotaxshota (Len27! BANANATUNA! XD), ooc, AU, typo, misstype, alur waktu tidak jelas, DLDR!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

Siang itu, Len melakukannya lagi.

Ketika jam baru saja memasuki istirahat makan siang, pemuda tampan berambut pirang bermata biru laut yang indah itu akan menuju atap sesegera mungkin agar bisa melihat 'dia' di sana sedang menikmati makan siang.

Langkah kaki Len lebar dan cepat seolah dikejar setan. Saat mata langitnya menemukan tangga, pemuda itu langsung segera menaiki anak tangga satu persatu.

'**BRAK!'**

Pemuda Kagamine itu tidak mempedulikan bahwa ia baru saja membuka pintu atap sekolah yang berwarna putih itu dengan keras. Len segera menutup pintu atap dengan agak kasar, dan bersembunyi dibalik dinding yang tak jauh dari pintu.

Selagi menunggu, manik langit Len menatap langit yang kini berwarna biru cerah dikelilingi awan-awan putih seputih kapas yang kini berarak pelan karena tertiup angin. Len menatap dengan teduh langit itu, mengingatkannya akan 'dia' yang selalu seperti langit, menerima semua yang berada disekeliling dengan tangan terentang lebar.

"…"

Samar, Len mendengar seseorang bercakap-cakap. Dengan segera, pemuda bersurai pirang itu waspada, ia mendengar suara pintu atap dibuka. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengintip orang yang menaiki atap hari.

'**DEGH!'**

Jantung Len berdetak cepat kembali ketika melihat dia.

Pemuda manis berkulit putih langsat, bermata amber yang besar, dan rambut coklat yang terlihat lembut walaupun berdiri menentang gravitasi, hidung yang mancung, pipi yang terlihat gembal, dan bibir pink yang manis dan merona dengan indah.

Tanpa sadar, senyum lembut terpatri di bibir Len ketika melihat Tsunayoshi Sawada, adik kelas yang ia sukai datang hari ini, makan siang di atap bersama teman-temannya. Walaupun Len tak memungkiri hatinya panas ketika pemuda manis itu berinteraksi dengan Yamamoto Takeshi, si ace tim baseball dan Gokudera Hayato.

Toh, tidak apa.

Bagi Len, jauh lebih penting melihat Tsunayoshi tersenyum sangat manis seperti itu.

Tapi, suatu saat Len berharap.

Bahwa ialah penyebab pemuda manis itu tersenyum sangat indah seperti itu.

'**KRIIIIIIIIIING!'**

Tak terasa, waktu istirahat makan siang sudah habis, Len masih melihat ketika Tsunayoshi, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto mulai membereskan kotak _bentou _milik mereka masing-masing. Ia juga masih mendengar Gokudera yang berteriak marah ke Yamamota dan Tsunayoshi berusaha menghentikan keduanya. Ketiganya berdiri, membersihkan debu yang menempel dicelana hitam seragam sekolah mereka dan segera berjalan meninggalkan atap.

Len sekali lagi menatap intens sosok bersurai coklat itu sebelum Tsunayoshi menghilang sepenuhnya dari balik pintu.

'**Kriiet! Blam!'**

Len menghela nafas menatap pintu yang kini tertutup. Ia mengalihkan pandangan manik birunya kelangit, disertai senyum kecil tercipta di bibir Len.

'Mata amber yang indah.'

Rasanya hari ini Len akan bolos dari jam pelajaran Sejarah milik Meiko-sensei.

Untuk menikmati waktunya membayangkan sosok sang pencuri hati, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**^YCVK^**

"LEN! KAN SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK TIDAK BOLOS!"

Len hanya menutup kedua kuping miliknya yang berdenging akibat kakak kembar identiknya, Rin. Entah bagaimana, hari ini Rin mengetahui bahwa Len bolos sampai jam pelajaran terakhir. Padahal, mereka berbeda kelas. Dan sesampainya di rumah, Rin malah melabrak Len di kamar.

Merasa sang adik tidak mendengarkan, Rin menghela nafas lelah. Ia menduduki ranjang kuning motif pisang milik Len, dan menatap mata sang adik yang kini tengah membaca sebuah novel. Ia tak peduli mata Len tidak menatap balik dan malah fokus pada buku. Ia menatap sang adik intens.

Len jengah ditatap Rin seperti hendak ditelanjangi. Pikiran membacanya jadi tidak konsen lagi. Dengan kesal, ia menutup novelnya, meletakkan novel di sisi kirinya dan balik memandang Rin dengan kesal.

"Kenapa, sih menatapku seperti itu?" gerutu Len sebal, Rin terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafas seraya menutup mata. Rin membuka mata birunya kembali, dan kemudian mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar Len yang berwarna putih.

"Berhenti bersikap layaknya stalker, Len."

Len terdiam, sejurus kemudian kedua pipi putihnya merona hebat. Aksinya ketahuan!

"A-apa mak—" kata-kata Len terputus saat Rin menatapnya balik disertai cengiran jahil.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu, ya. Kau sering menguntit Sawada-san di atap, kan?" ujarnya riang. Rin tersenyum puas saat pipi Len memerah tidak karuan. Len terdiam, ia memeluk lutut dan menumpukan dagu di atas lutut, menatap Rin dengan pandangan menyedihkan.

"Aku ini menyedihkan, ya." Ujar Len dengan sedikit parau. Rin menatap sang adik bingung. Len yang cuek, agak dingin itu terdengar putus asa? Ada apa ini?

"…kau kenapa, Len? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rin lembut, tidak terselip nada jahil seperti tadi. Len tidak berani menatap sang kakak kembar. Ia membenamkan wajah di balik kedua lututnya.

"Aku ini sangat sangat menyedihkan," Ada jeda dari perkataan Len, Rin tetap diam tak berani menginterupsi. Len pun melanjutkan kembali perkataanya yang terputus.

"Aku yang dulu anak berandalan ini, menghadapi seorang pemuda manis berambut coklat saja tidak bisa. Untuk bicara dengan Tsunayoshi saja aku tidak sanggup. Nyaliku ciut di hadapan pemuda yang dulu pernah menolongku itu. Rasanya, aku seperti pecundang." Len berujar parau. Ia memandang keluar yang hari ini hujan dibalik kaca jendela. Rin iba, dengan sayang ia mengelus tangan Len. Rin menatap lembut sekaligus kasihan sang adik kembar, kemudian mengelus rambut Len dengan sayang.

"Len…"

"Try to be brave, Len. Cobalah untuk berani."

Len terdiam. Dengan ragu, ia mendongak menatap Rin. Rin tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat disukai Len dari kakak kembar identiknya ini. Rin mengelus sayang kepala Len sebelum akhirnya Rin berdiri. Ia menatap Len dengan mata memberi semangat dan mengepalkan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Berjuanglah, OK? _Ganbatte_, Len!"

Len tersenyum tipis, kemudian ikut mengepalkan kedua tangannya seperti Rin. "_Ganbatte_." Balas Len dengan suara tipis.

Rin tersenyum, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Len. Dengan cepat, gadis itu memutar knop pintu berwarna kuning kamar Len dan memberikan senyum manis terakhir sebelum meninggalkan kamar Len.

'**Blam'**

"…arigatou, Rin-nee."

**^YCVK^**

"_Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_Dengan wajah babak belur, ia mendongak. Ia menatap kesal seorang pemuda berambut coklat bertubuh kecil yang kini menatap ia khawatir._

"_Che! Apa pedulimu! Urus saja kehidupanmu sana! Jangan sok-sok mengurusiku!"_

"…"

_Pemuda berambut coklat itu terdiam. Ia menatap kasihan pemuda pirang yang baju seragamnya sudah kotor akibat darah dan lumpur akibat hujan tadi. Ditambah lagi, ia berada di gang sempit yang kotor dan juga kumuh. Tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan pemuda berambut pirang itu._

_Perlahan, pemuda brunette itu mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari saku celana hitamnya, dengan perlahan, ia hendak menyeka darah yang turun dari dahi dan sudut bibir pemuda pirang itu. Si pirang itu kaget, dan berusaha menjauhkan tangan sang brunette dari wajahnya._

"_K-Kau mau apa? ! jauhkan tanganmu dar—"_

"_Tenanglah. Biar kubersihkan darahnya. Nanti lukamu bisa infeksi." Ujar si brunette seraya tersenyum manis. Si pirang terdiam, dan membiarkan sang brunette membersihkan wajahnya._

"_Kau anak Namimori, kan? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" tanya si brunette seraya membersihkan luka di wajah si pirang. Pemuda pirang itu sesekali meringis ketika pemuda brunette itu mengelap wajahnya agak kasar._

"_Tentu saja. Aku-ugh anak kelas 2." Ujar si pirang disertai lenguhan. Pemuda brunette itu terpana sesaat, kemudian nyaris menjerit._

"_E-EH? Go-gomen senpai! A-aku tidak—"_

"_Tidak apa-apa. Jangan panggil aku senpai. Panggil saja aku Kagamine." Ujar si pirang yang bernama Kagamine itu seraya tersenyum sangat tipis. Sang brunette terpana melihat senyum sang Kagamine. Kemudian, ia membalas senyum itu._

"_Yoroshiku, Kagamine-kun. Namaku Tsunayoshi Sawada. Panggil saja aku Tsuna,."_

_Kagamine terdiam menatap Tsuna yang tersenyum kepadanya. Ada suatu perasaan menggelitik ketika ia melihat senyum itu._

_Tanpa sadar, Kagamine Len sudah jatuh cinta terhadap Tsunayoshi Sawada._

…

Len tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit biru cerah dan awan-awan yang berarak pelan karena tertiup angin. Pemuda pirang berkuncir itu menghela nafas lelah. Ia duduk dan kemudian menatap langit.

Seingatnya, ia memanjat tangki air yang ada di atap sekolah, rebahan sebentar, dan tanpa sadar ia sudah tertidur dan… bermimpi tentang kejadian 5 bulan yang lalu, saat ia dan Tsunayoshi bertemu.

"Heh. Mimpi kenangan lama. Aku seperti orang tua saja."

Len terdiam, kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku celana.

Sebuah sapu tangan bermotif kotak, yang tersisa bercak darah.

Ia menatap dalam sapu tangan itu. Seolah menatap langsung mata coklat bening milik Tsuna. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan saputangan yang kini berbau anggur itu ke bibirnya. Mengecup lama saputangan itu, seolah mengecup punggung tangan Tsuna. Dan Len berbisik parau.

"_Daisuki_, Hime-sama."

Hanya angin yang saat itu menjawab bisikan parau Len.

**^YCVK^**

Seperti biasa, Len pulang telat lagi. Pemuda tanggung itu berjalan santai sembari menyampirkan tas sekolah miliknya di bahu kiri. Len menatap langit yang kini berwarna jingga-kemerahan yang cantik. Mata biru itu juga menangkap beberapa burung terbang ke arah barat, menuju bukit Namimori.

Langkah kaki mantan _banchou _itu terhenti ketika ia melewati sebuah gang. Diujung gang sempit itu dua orang murid SMP Namimori bertubuh lumayan besar tengah mengapit sesuatu -atau seseorang- yang merintih minta dilepaskan. Awal, Len cuek saja menanggapi karena itu memang bukan urusan dia. Namun, suara orang yang merintih itu membuat jantung Len seolah berhenti.

"Ku-kumohon. Le-lepaskan aku. A-aku tidak pu-punya uang l-lagi."

Len sangat yakin, itu suara Tsunayoshi.

Mendadak saja, otak Len seolah bekerja sendiri. Entah sejak kapan ia tiba-tiba berlari masuk ke dalam gang lalu berdiri di belakang dua orang _bullier_ itu dan segera menarik belakang kemeja coklat khas Namimori milik dua anak itu hingga keduanya terjerembab ke tanah yang kasar.

"Pergi. Jangan ganggu dia lagi."

Kedua orang itu hendak menghajar orang yang menarik mereka hingga terjerembab, ketika mereka mendongak, mereka pucat pasi ketika menatap Len yang memandang mereka dengan sangat dingin dan tajam. Lawan mereka kali ini tidak main-main. Len-Oujisama, sang mantan _banchou _Namimori yang memiliki julukan 'Yellow Thunder' dan orang terkuat kedua setelah sang prefek Namimori, Hibari Kyouya.

Kedua orang itu segera berlari terbiri-birit, membuat Len menghela nafas lelah melihat mereka. Len berbalik menghadap Tsuna yang menatap tidak percaya kejadian barusan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tsuna tersentak kaget. Buru-buru ia menggeleng seraya tersenyum menatap Len. "Un. A-aku tidak apa-apa, Kagamine-kun." Ujarnya. Len terdiam, kemudian pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Sapu tangan milik Tsuna dahulu.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Len mengelap sudut bibir sebelah kiri Tsuna yang berdarah dengan perlahan dan lembut. Tsuna yang baru pertama kali diperlakukan lembut oleh orang lain selain teman dan kedua orangtuanya kontan pipinya bersemu kemerahan dan tanpa sadar ia menunduk. Tsuna masih bisa merasakan jemari panjang Len di pipi kanannya.

"Kemana dua orang itu?"

Tsuna mendongak, menatap mata biru laut Len yang tenang dan menghanyutkan siapapun yang melihat. Tidak mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan Len karena pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

"Eh?"

"Dua orang itu."

"O-oh." Tsuna mengerti, yang dimaksud Len adalah Yamamoto dan Gokudera. "Ya-yamamoto sedang si-sibuk dengan latihan baseballnya. Go-gokudera-kun katanya se-sedang ada urusan keluarga. Ja-jadi, ia harus pulang cepat."

"…"

Hening merajai keduanya kembali. Sejujurnya, Tsuna merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan keheningan seperti ini. Apalagi, Kakak kelas pirang itu terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli dengan suasana seperti ini. Lamunan Tsuna buyar ketika pipi kanannya tidak merasakan jemari panjang dan hangat milik Len. Kakak kelasnya itu tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Nah, selesai." Ujar Len bangga. Tsuna mendongak menatap Len. Tiba-tiba, tangan kiri Len bergerak dan menggenggam tangan kecil Tsuna, membuat pipi Tsuna bersemu kemerahan seperti apel. Len merentangkan tangan Tsuna dan meletakkan sapu tangan tadi di telapak tangan Tsuna.

"I-ini…"

"…itu milikmu. Maaf aku terlambat mengembalikannya. Dan sekarang, itu kotor lagi. Maaf,"

Tsuna menggeleng perlahan menatap Len, kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Kagamine-kun. Terima kasih."

Len terdiam, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis seraya mengacak pelan rambut kemerahan Tsuna. Tsuna memerah malu karena aksi Len, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman dan hangat atas perlakuan Len padanya.

"Lain kali hati-hati."

Dengan berat hati, mantan _banchou _itu melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Tsuna. Ia sekali lagi menatap Tsuna disertai senyum tipis khasnya, dan dengan segera berbalik meninggalkan gang tersebut.

"Ka-kagamine-kun!"

Len berbalik, menatap Tsuna yang kini wajahnya bersemu manis seraya menunduk menatap tanah.

"A-ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!" Ujar Tsuna seraya ber-ojigi di depan sang kakak kelas. Len hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian membalas ucapan itu dengan lambaian tangannya.

Meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian yang kini menatap punggungnya dengan wajah bersemu hangat.

**^YCVK^**

Hari Minggu, hari libur bagi semua orang.

Biasanya, pada saat libur seperti ini Len akan keluar rumah sambil menenteng kamera DSLR kesayangannya. Untuk melakukan hobi barunya yang jarang dilakukan karena kesibukannya di sekolah.

Hari ini, pemuda setinggi 1,7 meter yang tengah mengenakan jaket hitam, jeans dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam-merah itu berada di pusat perbelanjaan Namimori dan akan mengambil objek aktivitas sehari-hari manusia. Beberapa kali, ia membidik orang-orang yang tengah belanja, berbincang di café, ataupun yang tengah berjalan-jalan dengan keluarga mereka.

Pemuda itu tersenyum puas melihat hasil bidikannya tentang sebuah keluarga kecil yang sang ayah menggendong anak lelakinya di pundak dan sang ibu tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, Len merindukan kedua orangtuanya yang jauh di London.

Kagamine bungsu itu mengotak-atik sesaat kameranya, kemudian ia mendongak mencari objek lain. Saat ia tengah mencari-cari objek yang pas, pemuda bermata biru itu mengereling tak percaya pada sosok yang tengah berada di salah satu toko yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari tempat Len berdiri sekarang.

Tsunayoshi. Pemuda Sawada itu ada di sini.

Len mendadak panik, dengan cepat, Len bersembunyi di balik dinding di sebelah toko tempat Tsuna berbelanja. Ia menghela nafas lega, Tsuna tak menyadari keberadaannya.

'Lo, kok…'

Mantan banchou itu merutuki kebodohannya. Padahal kemarin ia bisa berbicara dengan Tsunayoshi. Tapi, hari ini ia malah melarikan diri lagi dari sosok manis itu.

'Ugh. Dasar pecundang!'

Ia menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan mata biru langit itu dengan poninya. Len mendongak kembali, menatap dari kejauhan sosok Tsunayoshi.

Pemuda berambut brunette yang tengah mengenakan jaket orange putih, celana jeans dan sepatu kets orange-putih itu tengah tersenyum kepada sang penjual. Len yang menatap jauh ikut tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, Len mengangkat kamera yang ia bawa dan…

'**JEPRET!'**

Ia berhasil mengabadikan senyum malaikat milik Tsunayoshi.

Len mendongak dari kameranya, tetapi, ia tak mendapati Tsuna di toko itu. Dengan segera Len keluar dari persembunyiannya, mencari sosok Tsunayoshi. Namun nihil, Len hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa. Tidak kehabisan akal, Len menghampiri toko tempat Tsunayoshi berbelanja tadi.

"Permisi."

Pria penjaga kedai permen itu mendongak dan tersenyum ramah seraya mengucapkan selamat datang kepada Len. Len membalas sapaan pria itu dengan senyum tipis, dan memesan satu batang permen lollipop ukuran sedang. Pria itu dengan anggukan segera membuat pesanan Len dengan adonan permen yang masih panas.

"Paman, apa kau tahu kemana pemuda berambut coklat tadi pergi?"

Pria pembuat permen itu mendongak dari aktivitas memotong adonan permen, dan menatap Len bingung. "Berambut coklat?" tanyanya. Len mengangguk pelan, pria itu berpikir sesaat, kemudian mengingat siapa yang dimaksud Len.

"Oh! Maksudmu pemuda manis yang memesan permen lollipop ukuran besar tadi?" ujarnya, Len mengangguk. Pria itu tertawa, kemudian ia menyerahkan pesanan Len yang sudah dibungkus plastik transparan dan pita orange sebagai pengikat.

"Ia pergi ke arah taman Namimori. Oh ya, totalnya 19¥." Len mengeluarkan uang sebesar 50¥ dari dompetnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pria itu mengembalikan uang Len dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Saat Len hendak melangkah pergi, kakinya terasa menginjak sesuatu. Ia memundurkan kaki kirinya, dan mengambil benda yang ia injak tadi.

Sebuah cincin yang memiliki desain unik dan rumit. Permata biru cincin itu juga terdapat lambang yang unik dan di tengahnya bertuliskan 'Vongola'.

"Vongola?" bisiknya bingung seraya memutar-mutar cincin itu. Len merasa familiar dengan cincin itu. Ia kembali meneruskan perjalannya ke taman Namimori. Len terbelalak, pemuda yang tengah mengemut lollipop itu teringat dimana ia pernah melihat cincin unik itu.

'Mung-mungkinkah ini kesempatanku?'

Len yang tadi terdiam, segera menggigit habis lollipop yang ia makan dan berlari menuju taman Namimori.

Memang inilah kesempatan emasnya.

**^YCVK^**

"Ugh. Dimana cincinnya?"

Tsuna merogoh saku jeans dan jaketnya untuk mencari cincin keluarga yang hilang. Ia juga sudah mengitari taman Namimori, namun cincin itu tidak juga ditemukan.

Tsuna sudah lelah mengitari taman Namimori lebih dari lima kali. Pemuda itu segera menduduki ayunan yang ada di taman Namimori yang hari ini ramai dikunjungi orang-orang. Pemuda manis berambut coklat itu menunduk dan memainkan ayunan yang ia duduki.

'Habislah aku dimarahi kakek Giotto.' Batinnya merana. Ia mengerti kenapa orang-orang dari dulu memanggilnya Dame-Tsuna. Ia bodoh, ceroboh, bahkan ia sampai-

"Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna mendongak. Ia menatap tak percaya pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menenteng kamera DSLR kini berlari ke arahnya.

"Ka-kagamine-Kun? A-ada apa?"

Len tidak menjawab. Ia segera menunduk seraya menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tsuna yang bingung hendak bertanya lagi tetapi Len sudah bersuara terlebih dahulu.

"A-aku menemukan barang yang kau cari,"

Tsuna menatap bingung si bungsu Kagamine itu. Len terdiam sesaat, kemudian mengambil cincin Tsuna yang ia temukan tadi. Seperti kemarin, Len mengambil sambil merentangkan tangan kiri Tsuna dan meletakkan cincin itu

"C-cincinku! D-dimana kau menemukannya?" Tsuna tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada gembira saat melihat cincin itu. Ia sangat bersyukur Len menemukannya.

"Aku menemukannya saat menuju kesini."

Tsuna tersenyum manis. Ia hendak berterima kasih. Tetapi, ketika ia mendongak menatap Len, nafasnya tercekat saat pemuda tampan berambut pirang itu menatapnya dengan serius. Tanpa sadar, pipi Tsuna memerah dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Tsuna."

Tsuna terdiam saat menatap mata biru Len yang mampu membuat siapapun terhanyut ketika melihatnya. Ada kilat aneh di mata itu. Seperti kilat harap dan…keraguan?

"Kau mau tidak k-kencan denganku hari ini?"

"E-EH?"

"Ta-tapi aku tidak memaksamu! I-itu terserah padamu mau atau tidak!" sergah Len langsung. Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya menengok kearah lain dengan pipi merona merah. Len sudah pasrah, palingan nanti juga Tsuna meno-

"…a-aku mau."

Len menatap Tsuna kembali dengan mata terbelalak lebar. I-ini serius?

"…"

"Ke-kenapa Kagamin—"

"Len."

"Ha?"

"Kau boleh memanggilku Len, Tsuna." Ujar Len disertai senyum lembut. Membuat Tsuna merona hebat melihat senyum tampan itu.

"Ba-baiklah, Len-kun."

Len tersenyum, kemudia ia segera menarik tangan Tsuna yang lumayan kecil agar lebih mendekat padanya.

"Yosh. Ikuze**(1)**"

"U-un."

Rin memang benar, ia memang harus lebih berani.

_**Owari~~~~**_

_**Omake!**_

Hari ini Sasagawa Kyoko dan Kagamine Rin menemukan hal heboh di depan rumah milik keluarga Sawada.

Dua sahabat beda usia itu tengah menuju pulang ketika melihat kejadian itu.

Len tengah mencium bibir Tsuna dengan mesra dan Tsuna memeluk leher jenjang Len dengan pipi merona hebat.

Sontak, keduanya kaget dan segera bersembunyi. Rin yang pada dasarnya memang jahil, mengambil adegan tersebut dan menyimpan foto itu dengan senyum setan. Ada hal yang akan ia lakukan. Tak sia-sia ia menjadi ketua klub jurnalistik. Sedangkan Kyoko, ia cuma bisa nyengir dan mendo'akan yang terbaik untuk dua insan yang baru saja jadian itu.

Esoknya, hidup Len dan Tsuna tidak bisa tenang di sekolah karena ia dikejar-kejar siswi satu sekolah yang rata-rata fujoshi untuk meminta adegan lebih. Mereka bahkan dikejar Gokudera yang marah karena 'kesucian' sang jyuudaime terenggut dan Hibari Kyoya juga ikut mengejar karena menurutnya Len melakukan tindak asusila di Namimori. Padahal ada niatan tersembunyi dari itu…

"TAK BISAKAH KALIAN MENINGGALKAN KAMI BERDUA SAJA? !" Len berteriak panik bercampur kesal seraya memeluk bahu kecil Tsuna yang sudah tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti larinya. Len bersumpah, ketika semua kembali tenang, ia akan menggorok Rin karena menjadikan hubungannya dengan Tsuna headline news majalah sekolah.

Sedangkan Rin, ia menghitung uang hasil penjualan majalah sekolah diiringi senyum iblis miliknya.

Poor Len, poor Tsuna…

_**Hontou ni Owari~~~!**_

_**Glosarium!**_

Bentou: kotak makan yang menunya biasanya ada Tamagoyaki atau telur gulung, nasi putih yang di beri plum tengahnya, sayuran, dan juga sosis berbentuk gurita.

Ikuze: ayo, kita pergi.

_**A/N: **_HUAHAHA! Kasihan si ikan tuna ama Banana-kun dikejar-kejar begitu! xDD **#Tamvar**

Benar-benar deh, pair satu ini. Setelah saya kenal pair ini dari abang Fudanshi (tak perlu sebut merk. #plak!) kenalan saya di sekolah, saya malah jatuh cinta ama ini BananaTuna. BTW, Saya pake tampilan Len itu yang versi Spice!. Karena, menurut saya dia more badass di MV itu. Apalagi mata bulat besarnya itu berubah jadi tajam dan cool banget! Mana playboy, lagi! Dapet banget semenya! xD

Be kind, please. Ini pertama kalinya saya buat shonen-ai. Biasanya sih, saya buat genderbend. Maka dari itu, saya butuh concritnya. Flame juga boleh. Indak apo-apo. Tapi, flame ceritanya, bukan pairnya, OK? ! ;D

Soal cincin Tsuna? Anggap aja cincin itu cincin keluarga pemberian kakek Giotto. **#ngasal #dihajarMassa**

Yang review saya kasih foto BananaTuna yang diambil Rin tadi, deh. Kecuali yang flame pairnya, saya lemparin tulang ikan tuna ama sampah kulit pisang. #ditendang

YOSH! Review, onegai? :3

Sign,

_Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi._


End file.
